Gang Lilly
by willowchara
Summary: Easter is moving forward to get the Embryo. Sayuri used to have the Lock, but feels that something much greater is coming to her. As she tries to fulfill her duties, will feelings get in the way? Rated T to be safe. Romance/Drama/Humor Sequel to Chara Neo
1. Recruitment

My heart beat fiercely against my rib cage. I was hiding out with a friend in the woods near my school. The stupid red-checkered skirt was short, and I had to sit on my knees. "Sayuri!" hissed Yoko. Someone was coming through the woods. A teacher, most likely. This sucked.

We had ditched school, and were going to hang out in the woods, but no. Some janitor or somebody had to be out and about. The steps were getting closer, closer. "Remember our saying, Yoko?" I asked. "Teachers suck?" I made a face. "Wasn't it longer?" I asked, panicky. "Oh, yeah, it was, wasn't it? Erm..." she thought. The steps grew nearer. "We won't be contaminated by the school system?" she asked confidently. "That's the one." I said happily. She shook her head. "Never." she said. I nodded. In this school, we knew that being contaminated by the school system meant eternal brainwash, which meant heck.

Then a brown haired kid poked his head around the corner. "Thought we heard voices..." he said happily. I made a face. "What's with the aura of flower-petal-ly love-ness?" I asked. He sure was sparkly. Was he gay, per chance?

"Who was it, Masaru?" asked a voice. "Oh, is school over?" I asked joyfully. "Er, yeah. Did you even go to school?" asked Masaru. "I took the day off. I'm overly-intelligent, besides." I said sarcastically. "You? Intelligent?" asked the voice, but then I saw who it was. "Sparkles! It! He-she man-person!" I yelled, jumping up and pointing at my enemy. He smirked. He was wearing a cape. And so was the other kid... Masaru...

"You're with the_ guardians? _Well aren't we posh." I said. His smirk turned into a grimace. Ugh, this guy sickened me. "Yes, we wanted to ask you..." said a girl coming out from behind a tree. "To join us. I'm Setsuko Toshiko." She was really pretty. She had bright orange hair that was in two low pigtails, and had piercing green eyes.

Crap. Why did she want us to join the Guardians? So many strange things have happened to Yoko and I in the past four days. First of all, on Sunday morning, I had woken up to find an egg in my bed. I immediately ran to Yoko's, thinking she could solve my problem, but when I got there, she was holding one in her hands, too. We had immediately run out into the street, shouting at the top of our lungs "Oh my God, Oh my God!" until some weir lady who had just come from church shouted at us for using the word 'God' in a non-prayer involved sentence. We had ditched school on wednesday(today) to discuss the egg things. And now we were being asked to join the Guardians?

"Um... Sayuri Tsukiyomi..." I said. "Tsukiyomi?" asked the it. "Yeah, thought you'd know, as you also seem to 'know' that my parents are scum, sparkles." I mocked. "Didn't both Tsukiyomi siblings and Airon Yanagi work for Easter?" he sneered. "So they really are scum!" he declared. I couldn't help it. I socked him in the jaw.

Yoko burst out laughing. "Oh. My. God. Sayuri, that was great!" she was clutching her sides for air. The kid tried to get up and reclaim what dignity he had left, but that didn't really work, as some fungus and little black beetles had gotten stuck in his hair. He glared at me, but he winced, since sneering and grimacing hurt his jaw. In. His. Face.

"If your parents worked for Easter, you know what's happening, right?" he asked. "What the heck is Easter, sparkles? If you're asking when the Easter bunny's coming, boy have I got ne-" but I was cut off by his idiotic voice. "Easter is an evil corporation. You have eggs, right?" he asked. Yoko and I looked at each other. "Yeah, at home in the fridge, buddy." I said sarcastically. "No, I mean the eggs in your bags." he said. Yoko and I jumped back, flailing our arms towards the it. "Stalker! Stalker!" we both yelled.

"Just take out the darn eggs!" he yelled at us. Yoko and I reached into our bags. Yoko pulled out a bright yellow egg with a megaphone on it, while I pulled out a deep blue one with the shape of a wolf on it. The kids looked at them. "So, you want to join?" asked... Masaru? I looked at Yoko. "No." I said. All the kids looked taken aback. "But we only have three people! We need two more!!" yelled the it. "Well, my parents are scum, so you wouldn't want to take scum into your pure little gang, now would you?" I mocked. "Well, other lady, what about you?" he asked. Yoko was blushing. "Yoko, no!" I whispered. But I could tell that they had her. She nodded. "From this moment on, Yoko..." I began. She looked at me, stunned. "We're no longer friends. How could you betray me like that? To heck with you." I said.

Then I ran. It was over. My friendship. I couldn't believe it. Yoko and I had been together since age seven. I couldn't believe she'd dump me, her best friend, for the it. I was running through the woods, not looking where I was going, when I fell into a river.

The water splashed everywhere. Anyone within a two foot radius would have gotten splashed. And so they did. I looked up to see a purple haired boy on a rock. His eyes were closed, but then they opened to reveal deep sea-green eyes. "You woke me up, kid." he said. I got out of the water, and trudged out onto the rock. "You'll catch cold if you keep those clothes on," he smirked. I knew what he was implying. "You are such a pervert! I don't even know you!" I shouted. "What's your name?" he asked. "Erm... Sayuri... Tsukiyomi..." I said quietly. Was it OK to give my name to a complete stranger?

"I'm Yukio..." he said standing up. I looked at him. He must at least be in his first year of high school, he was so tall, and handsome, and- wait, what? "Yo, earth to Sayuri!" said the boy. "Ah, oh, sorry!" I exclaimed, backing away, as his face was a few centimeters from my own. I could feel a blush coming on, but I held it back. "Can I call you Yuki?" I asked. He looked at me for a second. "Um... if you give me something in return..." he said. I was curious. "What?" I asked. He swooped down, and was to quick for me to dodge.

He kissed me. It was short, but I was angry now. No one did that to me. He pulled away, and I gave him a death glare. He smirked. "Tsukiyomi, did you say?" he asked. I nodded, still glaring, and holding back from punching him in his drop-dead gorgeous face.

"Then you would know all about Easter?" he asked. "Easter, again?" I asked. "I have about as much an idea of what that is as I do about... um... stuff. But that's the second time someone has mentioned it to me in a day. What, do I have to join, now?" I asked. He just nodded. I did? "Uh... I was being sarcastic..." I told him feebly. "Your parents lost the embryo, and didn't make a wish. I'll fill you in on what that is later." he added, as I was about to interrupt. "Since they were fired, Easter has run low on staff. They recruited me, and want to focus on kids stationed near the guardians. You know who they are, I take it?" I nodded. Oh, how I loathed them, so. "Well, your parents contract was never fulfilled, and you need to finish their job, Sayuri." I said. "And we're enemies of the guardians, too?" I asked. He nodded. I smirked. "I'll do it."


	2. Two Locks, Again

**Willow: **Hey, this is the second chapter of Gang Lilly. By the way, the name is because Sayuri means 'little lilly', and the way Sayuri looks at it, it's kind of like being in a gang, being in Easter, or the Guardians.

**Sayuri: **Yup. I'm awesome in that sense...

**Willow: **-glares- Don't but in, Sayuri. Anyways, in here I am going to introduce another character. She's kind of like the 'Amu' of this story, but not the same personality.

**Amu: **No, duh...

**Willow: **Will you people just SHUT UP!!

**Ikuto: **Can I have a pay raise?

**Sayuri: **Dad, that is completely and utterly irrelevant!

**Airon: **Just let the nice lady finish, Sayuri, dear... Ikuto, you too...

**Willow: **Don't talk about me like I'm some old lady, Airon! You're older than I am in this story!!

**Ikuto: **How much you wanna bet she's hotter than you?

**Airon: **-blushes-

**Sayuri: **-blinks rapidly- What?

**Amu: **Since I'm the only sane person here-

**Airon: **What sane person would marry the kiddy king?

**Amu:-**glares and clears throat- ANYWAYS...! Please enjoy the second chapter of Gang Lilly, which should focus on my child but-

**Sayuri: **Just, shut up, OK?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't long(by the time I got home) that I realized that even if I hadn't chosen to join Easter on my own, I would have been forced into it, besides. Or so Yukio told me. It's not that if I had been in my right mind I would have done it. I was angry. Yoko had ditched me for the it.

"So... you have eggs, right?" Yukio asked. But to his face, I typically called him Yuki. "Yeah... one." I told him, pulling it out of the bag. "Yuki?" "Hn?" "Where's yours?" I asked him. He nodded to his hood. Yep, and there it was. It flew up and out, a little character. "So that's what they are when they hatch?" I asked, looking the little leopard-person over with care. "Not all of them are like him, but pretty much, yeah..." he told me.

When I got to my house, Yukio said, "I need to speak with your parents... about their contract." he told me. I looked down. "How come?" I asked. I really didn't want them to know. He smirked. "Because." he mocked. I made a face.

I walked in through the front door. "Mum, Dad! Someone to see you!" I said. Mum walked into the room, drying a glass, and dropped it. The shards of sharp glass flew everywhere. "I-Ikuto, come here!" she said. Ikuto rushed in, hearing the breaking glass. "What?" he asked. I shut my eyes. Here it came, and-

"Tell her she can't date that boy!" my mother accused. What? "WHAT!?" Yukio and I exclaimed at once. Mum looked at me, and so did dad. "That's what it is, right?" mum asked frantically. "I was fifteen, Sayuri, fifteen when I started dating... well, liking your father. You've got at least four years to go, young lady!" she said hysterically. "Mum! Listen! It's not like that!" I yelled in rage. "Just listen to Yuki, 'Kay?" I asked. She nodded, but dad was smirking. Probably because of mum's reaction.

"Airon Tsukiyomi, Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" asked Yukio. They nodded. "I'd like permission to marry your daughter." he said. Mum nearly fainted, and looked like she was about to throw something, but after a minute, dad started laughing. "He is so like me!" he laughed, and Yukio joined in. I was enraged. "YUKI!" I yelled, pummeling him on the head. "Ok, Ok..." he said.

"Erm, well, your daughter has to join Easter..." he said. Dad stopped laughing, and mum froze. "What? What is Easter still here for?" asked dad. "Sorry, dad. Mum..." I told them. "She'll be working with Easter from now on." said Yukio. "Better than working for the guardia-" mum elbowed dad in the side. I smirked. Yukio turned to me. "Try not to associate with the guardians unless it involves business." he said. I nodded.

The next day, I woke up, nearly forgetting that Yoko was now my enemy. That sucked. I got in my uniform, and ran downstairs. Mum was in the kitchen. "Um, Sayuri?" she asked. "Yeah, mum?" I replied. She took something on a chain off the counter top. "I want you to... have this..." she said, tossing it to me. "You have eggs, right?" she asked. I nodded. "You and dad do, too?" I questioned. She looked stunned, but nodded.

I dashed out the door. I was going to be late. I made it to class just in time... to go to a meeting. I sighed, and followed the class out. It was a guardian meeting. They were asking random questions about what we'd like, when some idiot girl raised her hand. She had red hair, and silvery eyes. "Yes, I..." everyone was staring at her. "I LIKE YOU!" she yelled. Wow. The it simply stared. That's who she liked, by the way. "That's an off topic comment. Um..." he seemed pretty stunned.

Suddenly, something in my bag shifted. I took a peek. The egg was moving. I couldn't think on it long, though, since I... felt something. The presence of some eggs. I looked around. It was from that girl. She dashed out the room. I followed her, sneaking out the side door. I found her outside of a construction site. She had fallen into a hole, right next to Yukio, who I think had been sleeping. He slept in the weirdest places.

I saw a little egg come out of her bag. It floated for a minute, then cracked open. It was a grey color, and had butterfly wings. Did she want to be a butterfly? The little character was saying something, but I couldn't hear. Then the girl grew butterfly wings, and flew up onto the top of the monument that was being built.

Then Yukio jumped up, too. "Follow her." he whispered quickly, before following himself. I just ran below. He was holding a lock like mine. "YUKI? DID YOU GET THAT FROM THE GUARDIANS?!" I yelled after him, as he had cat ears and tail and was leaping high above me. "STOLE IT!" he chimed back.

I smirked, and stopped under the monument. It was... huge. Gigantic. Then the it came around the corner with Yoko. I glared at them both. Yoko smiled sheepishly. "Yo, it!" I said. He looked at me. "Yuki stole your lock, hope you know!" I told him. That gave him a surprise. But just then the girl was falling. Talk about sucky balance skills. But, unfortunately for Yukio, the lock followed her. She grabbed it, and a shining grey aura surrounded her. Her foot touched the ground, and she was off. Then, as everyone was gawking, I heard a rustle from my bag. I opened it, and out popped little character.

She was wearing a purple, and had wolf ears and tail. "Hello. I am Chie, your shugo chara." she said calmly. "Your would-be self. Someone who is calm yet aggressive, and wise." she said. I was going to contradict, but I needed to get to that girl. "Can you get me up there?" I asked, pointing. She nodded. I looked at the lock around my neck, which was glowing. Then I looked at Chie. "Let's go!" I told her. She smiled. "My Heart, UNLOCK!" I yelled. Then purple light over took me.

I came out in a sweater thing that went halfway down my chest, and it was grey and white striped with long, long sleeves. I was wearing tight black-leather pants with boots and a studded belt. I had wolf ears and tail. I kicked off from the ground. Yukio was smirking, while everyone else ogled. Yukio was probably pleased with my outfit. But the coolest part was I that I was flying.

I finally came level with the girl. She had antenna, and wings. She was also wearing a short grey dress with black flats. "Yo." I said. She stared at me. "I just came to warn you," I began. "That we are enemies. You and I. Also, that boy down there with the cat ears is your enemy, unless you join us. But you like the king kid, so that makes it final." I said, feeling in control. That must be the affect of Chie.

Then she opened her eyes wide, and fell. I started laughing a soft laugh. But then I fell, too. "Dang it." I muttered. But I was caught by Yukio, much preferable to being caught by the it. "Good job." Yukio said. "I liked your attire." he smirked. I blushed. "P-pervert..." I muttered looking the other way. When we landed, Yoko was looking dreamily at Yukio. I glared, and stepped up to her. "Yoko, don't you dare start on Yuki. You chose the it. I chose Yuki. Don't even bother." I hissed at her. She looked startled, never having my venomous side directed at her. She flinched at my words.

Then I spotted her chara. She was bright yellow, and held a little megaphone. Her blond hair was tied in two buns on either side of her head. "What's that chara stand for, do you think?" I asked Chie. "She's opposite me. Since that girl rarely speaks out, that's what that one represents. But you do, so I represent your calmer would-be self." she told me. Interesting.

Yukio and I glared at the girl, Yoko, and the it. "So kid," began Yukio to the it. I nudged him. "What?" he said, looking down at me. "Call him by 'it', Ok?" I asked. He smirked, chuckled, then nodded. "So, 'it'. You've got your lock back now. But we've got one, too. Easters stronger than all of you combined, I hope you know. Of course, I just want to get this over with, but don't try messing with Sayuri at school, unless it's business. Got it?" he said defensively, shifting position in front of me, as if protecting me.

The it nodded, but smirked. Then he turned and walked away with the two girls. Wasn't he a playboy? Yukio turned to me. "You did good. I think I'll take you to Easter, now. You need to know the plan." he told me. I changed with Chie to gain the wolf's agility, and we ran towards town.


	3. Branded

**Willow:** Here's the third chapter. By the way, since I didn't say it before... I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!! And this story is dedicated to Faery of Night, who loved my first story so much, and reviewed... three times.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yukio's POV

As we ran off in the direction of headquarters, my mind couldn't help but be concerned for Sayuri. She was going to have to be branded, but I didn't want to think about that. She would get three different brands. One across her chest, a little under the collar bone that said her name, and a code so she could get into the places she needed in Easter, and the new Easter brand, which was a rose with vines all around it with an egg in the middle. Then she would have to get one on the back of her hand that resembled the one on my neck; a rose. I had chosen her to work with me, my partner, but to Easter, it meant so many other things... well, just one other thing...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sayuri's POV

As I walked into the building, I wasn't expecting what happened next. As I walked through the door, I saw Yukio look shiftily around. I didn't understand, until two security guards came around the corner. I was... surprised, to say the least. I tried to get away using my new wolf-like reflexes to get away. But then they shot darts, and I was consumed by the darkness...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yukio's POV

I watched from behind the glass as they implanted a tracker under her skin, and branded her with the needed marks. They had also forced a 'chara-nari' out of Chie, and were now testing battle stats. They had put the Easter logo in the center of her stomach, and the hand-brand, along with the code across her chest. My logo was right below my code. Although the code would go away once Easter was finished, the other marks would remain.

She was asleep for at least another hour. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. "W-what happened?" she asked. Then she looked at her stomach and hand. Her eyes widened. "What is... what is this?" she said, startled. "The Easter corporation had to brand you, and implant a tracker. They've probably had employees run away, before." I told her. She got up easily. Apparently nothing had gone wrong.

As we walked down the hall, I saw a blur of white-blond hair dash around the corner. I noticed a pair of green eyes. Dear God, no. My cousin, Amaya(who is madly in love with me, for some reason) had just entered the building.

"Yuki-chan!" she exclaimed, running to hug me. She didn't notice Sayuri. "I applied to be your partner, you know! I did all the papers last week, and turned them in, and they said if you hadn't picked by then, they'd pick someone who had applied! I hope they pick me! Don't you? I- oh? Who's this?" she asked, startled. She bent down to observe the ten-year-old girl. Sayuri probably would have punched her, but the anesthetics hadn't completely worn off, yet.

"Showing a new girl around?" she asked with a kitten-ish face. "Um, no. She's my new partner." I told her. Even though we were distant cousins, and it wouldn't be weird to have a relationship, it felt wrong, and I hated it.

"PARTNER?!" exclaimed Amaya. I nodded. She grabbed Sayuri's hand, pulling it close to her face, only to see a black rose branded into her skin. "You chose her, this ten-year-old, to complete the Rose Pair? Yuki-chan, how could you?" she asked, making a pitiful face that made me sick to my stomach. "Of course, she is pretty... curvy, for her age..." said Amaya, looking Sayuri over with care. Sayuri's eyes looked blank as she stared downward. "You _have_ told her about the complications of being a partner, I take it?" Amaya smirked.

I flushed. No, I hadn't. She new what I was thinking. "You might want to make sure she likes you, because most partners stay together forever, you know. Even if they don't really like each other. It's a funny thing, isn't it? Of course, _I_ wouldn't mind-" but she stopped to watch Sayuri tug on my sleeve. "Yuki," she began. Amaya flushed. "She can call you _Yuki?"_ she asked, flustered. "Can we leave, now, please?" Sayuri asked in a detached voice. She was still in her chara form, which made it clear that they had also sedated Chie.

I looked down at her. "Of course we can go, Sayuri. We're going now, OK?" I told her, as I ruffled her hair gently. Amaya glared, folding her arms. "Hmph, that lucky girl." she growled. I took Sayuri's hand, as she really wasn't paying much attention, and walked her out the door.

We got to her house at around five, and by then the medicine had worn off. "Mum and dad won't be home, yet." she told me, looking up. "Wanna come in?" she asked. "And your parents have to be out for me to come in? What are you thinking, Sayuri?" I teased. She blushed crimson. "I-i-it's not like that, OK, so stop teasing me!" she cried, marching off toward her house. I followed, easily matching her pace.

We got inside, and she shut the door. We were in the kitchen, the front room. "Um... want something to drink, or what?" she asked. I shook my head. "Well, I'll be down in a sec, I just have to... check something... in my room..." she said off handedly. She dashed up the stairs. I smirked. Time for the following.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sayuri's POV

I got to my room and shook the mouse on my computer. The screen came up. I logged into my IM account, and saw a few messages.

Yokosocean: Hey, Sayuri... what's up?

Izanagi: Hi...

How the heck had the it gotten my IM account?

_lillywolf has logged on_

lillywolf: I sense a back-stabber. Yoko...

Yokosocean: What? How am I a back-stabber?!

lillywolf: u let the it in onto my account name, Yoko. Spill.

Izanagi: You should be happy that at least some boy talks to you!

lillywolf: I hang out w/ Yuki. I talk to him all day. And ur not a boy. Remember? Hence the name 'it'.

Izanagi: You have issues. just like your parents.

lillywolf: what kind of a user name is Izanagi? Be creative, overly-feminine jerk.

Yokosocean: guys, quit it, k?

lillywolf: shut it, yoko. you gave him my account name. now he's gonna be IM-ing me for no reason, just to tick me off!

Izanagi: gave me ideas...

lillywolf: go die in a hole. do the world a favor.

_Izanagi has logged off_

lillywolf: what a pansy...

Yokosocean: So...

lillywolf: get lost, idiot.

_Yokosocean has logged off._

I stared at the screen. Darn Yoko. How much did she actually like the it? "You seem to be having a nice chat." said a voice behind me. I jumped, and turned around in mid air. "YUKI! Don't DO that!" I sighed. "How come the it has your account name?" he asked. "Yoko the back-stabber. Read for more details." I said, sounding like a label on a dangerous substance. I crashed onto my bed. Yukio sat down next to me.

"Yuki, you can go, now." I told him. "But you look appealing in that outfit." he smirked. I looked down. Huh? I was in my chara form? He moved closer, and I inched the other way. "Yuki, I'm ten. If you like me that much, wait until it doesn't seem like that big of a gap." I told him. "I'm only four grades up." he protested. I was about to say something to throw him off when his lips hit mine. This was the second time. I struggled hard against his hands, but I couldn't budge.

My eyes were still open wide. I was hoping that he only planned on making it a kiss. And only a kiss. And that's all it was, for the few minutes he was kissing me. I struggled feebly the whole time. When we came apart for breath, finally, I pushed him back. "Yuki, what exactly do you think you're doing?!" I asked loudly. He smirked. "You're a good kisser." he said, just as the car drove into the driveway. Then he was out my balcony door. I touched my lips, and fell into the darkness.

- - - - - -

Willow: OK, there's chapter three!

Yuki: Hm. I like this chapter.

Sayuri: Pervert...

Review, or be punished some how in the distant, distant future!


	4. Just Groceries

**Willow:** Dang it, you people, REVIEW! OK, here's chapter #4!!

Sayuri's POV

I decided to take the day off. I still felt numb. My chara-nari had finally worn off, and Chie was floating drunkenly around the room. They had used too much anesthetic.

I got up and put on some tight black pants and boots, and a lime green hooded sweater. It was Friday; I wouldn't really miss anything. I check my IM. Obviously, Yoko and the it were think along the same lines.

Yokosocean: Hey, Sayuri, wanna come over?

Izanagi: to who's house?

_lillywolf has logged on_

lillywolf: sure, i'll come over... not. Yoko, can you chara nari?

Izanagi: we were working on that last night.

lillywolf: last night?

Yokosocean: um... he stayed at my place... my parents were out...

lillywolf: O.O what?

Izanagi: hehe

lillywolf: yoko, please, promise me you are still a virgin at age ten!

Izanagi: O.O

lillywolf: don't act like you weren't thinking it, it.

_Izanagi has logged off_

Yokosocean: hey, hey, sayuri, guess what?

lillywolf: oh, can't wait to hear.

Yokosocean: he kissed me!

lillywolf: you kissed the it? ew!( I think I threw up in my mouth while I was typing, but I didn't tell her)

Yokosocean: of course, i wouldn't have minded sharing it with that hot guy you're working w/ but...

lillywolf: u sick, sick, 2 timing person.

I thought about what had happened last night, but I knew that I probably shouldn't tell her.

Yokosocean: wanna come over?

lillywolf: yoko, u know we can't be friends anymore.

Yokosocean: oh, yeah, right...

lillywolf: did it need to sleep over, or did u offer?

Yokosocean: offered.

lillywolf: guys shouldn't at ur age unless they need 2, stupid.

Yokosocean: what ev.

_Yokosocean has logged off_

_lillywolf has logged off_

Yoko was such an idiot. Having boys over at her age? Well, I had Yukio over, but not to freaking stay the night! I went downstairs, and got the grocery list off of the fridge. Mum had written:

-leeks

-fish

-milk

-rice

-curry powder

-octopus

Dad had eaten all of our seafood and milk. Again. I stepped out the door with the list and some money from mums wallet. Even though I skip school, I don't spend mum's money unless it's on groceries, just so you know. She has two wallets. One at the house, and one she carries with her.

I came out of the store laden with bags, as mum had written the list days ago, and we now needed much more. I had three heavy bags full of food, and I needed to get home before the ice cream melted. I trudged outside. It had started to rain...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yukio's POV

Ho-hum.

It had started to rain right after I got far, far away from my house. I was near the grocery store, and my house was at least a mile away, now. I was about to go find shelter when I saw a girl in a neon-green sweater standing out side. Her arms laden with bags. She was just... standing there, looking up at the rain.

I walked over to her, only to see that it was Sayuri. She was smiling up at the sky. "Um... yo." I said, waving slightly. She jumped slightly and turned my way. When she saw me, she blushed deep red, and began to stutter the way that she normally did. "Y-Y-Yuki. Um... h-h-h-h-hello." she said, looking down. "Why are you out in the rain, Sayuri. One, shouldn't you be at school, and two, why are you smiling about rain?" I asked.

"Well, I ditched, and so did you." I smirked. She got me. "And I love rain. It's really... pretty. It's crystal clear, and if you listen really hard, you can hear the sound of it, and it's calming." she told me. I looked just above the place where her sweater stop. I could faintly see her mark with her name and code on it. And I could also see the mark on her hand. Suddenly, Amaya's words popped into my head:

"_You have told her about the complications of being a partner, I take it?"_

I looked down at Sayuri, who was looking happily up at the sky. I hadn't noticed, but we were walking. We had made it to the park. "Sayuri," I began. She came out of her daze, and looked up at me. "Look at your left hand." I told her. She set her parcels on a bench, and looked at the back of her left hand. "It's a rose. What of it?" she asked me. I bent down to her level, and pulled away the collar of my shirt. There was a bigger rose, there. It matched hers perfectly.

She reached up and stroked it gently, her eyes wide, but not in surprise. I didn't know what that emotion was. I took her left hand, and put it up to the mark. The hand mark glowed red. She stared in awe and wonder.

"You're the battler. You're the one who does the fighting." I told her. "That's why your symbol glows red. You're taking some of my conscience into you." I told her. "So that I can help you even if I'm miles away." I told her. She nodded, meeting my eyes. I reached up to her face, but she flinched back. She was still going with her 'Too young argument'. "But being partners, it means that we may be together forever, regardless wether or not one likes the other. Do you... like me?" I asked bluntly. This was embarrassing.

She turned her head quickly, heading to get her bags. Well, I'd just have to test it. I grabbed her arm, and pushed her against a tree. Her eyes were wide with fear, but I needed to know. Amaya's words echoed in my mind, and I couldn't shake it off until I knew. I leaned closer. Closer. She shut her eyes tight, then our lips met.

She didn't respond. Then, slowly, her hands knotted into my hair. She didn't do much more, but that was enough for me. I pulled away. Her eyes were once again wide with surprise and fear. "Sorry," I told her. But she just walked past me, and got her bags. Then she was gone.


	5. Weakness

Willow: OK! Here's chapter five of Gang Lilly! And as we all know, Yuki is just about as perverted and mysterious as Ikuto... but not as cool...

Yuki: HEY!

Ikuto: It's true...

Sayuri: ...

Yuki:...

Willow: OK, I guess my characters are feeling awkward right now! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sayuri's POV

Chie popped out of one of my grocery bags. "Sayuri, are you alright?" she asked quietly. I nodded. "Lest character change to get home." she said. I got my wolf's ears and tail. I hopped up onto the alley wall. Leaping quickly from one wall to the other. If I hadn't had the bags, I could have run on all fours. When I finally got home, I quickly put away the groceries, and was planning to go relax in my room. But I was visited by some unwelcome guests.

Yoko and Izanagi. They were standing at my window. I glared through at them, and they waved. "We sensed a X egg!" Yoko yelled. Oh, no. Yukio and I were supposed to gather X eggs before them. Easter wanted a store. I ran outside. What was Yuki's cell? I grabbed my phone, and dialed Easter, as I didn't know Yuki's cell. I mean, Yukio. Yukio. This was gonna be awkward. Someone picked up first ring. "Who's this?" they asked. "Sayuri 001210." I replied. I needed to say my code for verification. "What is it?" "Transfer me to Yukio 1456793." I told them. I heard some noise, and more ringing.

Yukio picked up. "What?" he asked. Nice. "Yuki," I began. "You wanna go out?" he asked. I could see him smirk in my mind's eye. "No! Idiot. The it and Yoko showed up at my house. They sensed an X egg that we didn't." I told him. I heard him breathe in sharply. "Be there." he said. I hung up. Then I turned to Yoko and the it. "Go away unless you want a fight."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yukio's POV

I was running fast, already in chara-nari. I was in all black with cat ears. I arrived at Sayuri's a few minutes after the call. The girl called Yoko and it were still there. Sayuri was yelling at them. "Sayuri! I sense it!" I yelled. She looked up. Purple light surrounded her. She came out in her usual attire. She followed me as we ran, trying to beat the two others to the spot.

When we got there, there must have been twenty X eggs. But Yoko was in the middle of a chara-nari. She came out in a hot-pink mini skirt, and a black shirt. She had two pale green, feathered wings on her back, and a megaphone in her hand. She also had a bright-yellow megaphone clip on her head. "Sayuri, touch my mark with your left hand." I told her. She nodded. _"Sayuri, can you hear me?"_ I asked in my mind. _"Yes, Yuki, I can." _I heard her reply.

Then she bent down on all fours. _"I'll stay back and fight the it, you go on with Yoko." _I told her. She nodded. Then she ran on all fours towards Yoko. "Ha! I can fly, and you can't!" she yelled. Yoko leapt into the air and flapped her wings. "You have to defeat me if you want these eggs, since Ai isn't here." she said. Ai must be the girl with the other lock. _"I can fly, too." _I heard Sayuri think. She got under Yoko, and leapt up. I would have been fighting the it, but he wasn't doing anything.

Yoko looked surprised. Then she glared. "Think you're so cool? At least I'm not stuck with your loser parents who have to make their own kid complete their contract!" she laughed. "I agreed to it on my own!" Sayuri yelled. _"Don't let her get to you, Sayuri." "I know."_

"Let's fight!" cried Yoko. She held her megaphone to her mouth. "Speak out!" she yelled into it. The force of her voice pushed Sayuri backward. Then she smirked, evidently talking to Chie inside herself. "Hunter's Tactics!" she yelled. Shadows of herself encircled Yoko, and Yoko looked franticly around for the real one. "Hiding won't do anything!" she yelled to cover up her fear of losing in front of the it.

The imitations flickered, and conjoined above Yoko. And there was the real Sayuri. She fell from her perch in the air on top of Yoko, trying to take the megaphone and throw it elsewhere. But Yoko flipped over, and pulled Sayuri off the ground, throwing her against a tree. A whistle appeared around Sayuri's neck. A dog whistle. "Wolf call!" she yelled, blowing into the whistle. You couldn't hear anything, but wolf-like imitations appeared beside her. So, her battle-tactics were imitations? She spread her arms wide, and the wolves sprang upon Yoko. Tearing at her. Then, the it acted. _"Sayuri, watch out!" "Huh?" _

But it was too late. It kicked her hard in the back. She coughed a little blood, and fell onto the ground, her ears and tail limp. How had he gotten that strength? Then I saw his chara. A... a ninja. So that's how. One of Sayuri's wolf ears twitched feebly as the it lightly kicked her body. I jumped from my perch, and pushed him away. "Yoko, you OK?" he asked the girl, who was fine now that Sayuri couldn't keep her wolf imitations up. "Yeah, I'm good." she said. They bagged up the eggs, and marched off to find Ai.

"Maybe, Amaya was right, Sayuri. You're too young to battle. I'm so-" but she growled. A wolf growl. Dang, I'd even made Chie upset. "I. Am. Not. Weak." she growled. Her ears flattened in disapproval. "I can beat her, and it doesn't matter how much I get hurt." she glared at me. "I will help finish all of this, and I don't care what you say. I'm not too young." she growled at me. She was still on the ground. "They cheated me. They're gonna... pa-" but she coughed, and that just hurt her more. "Man, the it... can sure deliver a kick, huh?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She shut her eyes, trying to regain her strength. I was going to go to Easter tomorrow. See if she could be set free. I didn't care what she said... "I know what you're thinking, Yuki." smiled Sayuri. "We're still connected. I'll prove to you I'm not too young, before you ask them to set me free." she said. I could have teased her about that comment, but thought better of it. "I'll get better, even if a little, by 12 AM tomorrow." she smirked.


	6. Of Fences and Parcels

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, folks. Been blocked. Anyways, On the twenty fourth I'm leaving for camp for two weeks, so I will try to update everything that needs to be. So all you fans of Morning Bat, get clicking. It'll have another chappie soon. Enjoy.**

I tried with all my might to refine my technique. It just wouldn't do. _This _just wouldn't work. I was weak. Yuki was right. I was a child. I knew nothing. "Chie," I whispered quietly. "Yes, Sayuri?" "Why am I so... useless?" I asked. A single tear streaked down my face, the light of the crescent moon illuminating it, making it shine like clear water. "You aren't, dear. You're not." "Yes, I am." I croaked. "I know... that you're strong. You could make me strong... if I was stronger... by myself." I said. "I just want to... help..." I confessed. It was strange. Chie and I both knew I'd never wanted to be the least bit helpful in my life. Why now?

"Sayuri, the reason that you seem weak right now," Chie began to explain. My wolf ears perked up. Here it came. "Is because you're too self-centered." she finished. Hadn't been expecting that. "You mean...?" "Yes. Normally, you have been fighting for no other reason but that which becomes a profit for you. Prove _yourself_ to Yukio. Get revenge for the taking of _your _friend. All _you_." she said. "So..." I began. "I have to... fight for... others?" I asked. What a strange concept. I'd always been a loner. I didn't really know what it was to do things for others.

"You said it yourself, little one. You want to be _helpful_." "So, what if my reason... is to help Yuki? Would that make me stronger?" I asked. "Most definitely." smiled Chie. "I'll do it!" I said.

After many more hours, it was 11:55. I had finally gotten the hang of my techniques, and I could leap farther. I was ready. 11:58... 59... 12:00. The clock inside my house chimed, and my mother poked her head outside. "Sayuri, you OK? You've been out for a long time..." she said. Her perfect black hair framing her pale face. Dad came up behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "I-Ikuto..." she stuttered. It's always been comical, their relationship. Even though they're married, mum still stutters sometimes. "It's fine, Airon. Leave her to whatever she's doing. We'll just stay the horrible parents we are, and not worry about her life." he joked. But, of course, mum took it seriously. "Ikuto! You should be more worried about your daughter! First you buy her punk clothes, then you let her watch TV before homework, then junk food, now this? Oh and..." it went on and on, as they departed for their room. Mum would never stop. It was also funny how mum still had her charas. Well, not all of them. She said one... Yuuri, or something, had gone. But, her musical ones, which get along with Chie well, and one named, er, Somu, hadn't, though. She hadn't become them yet. So they stayed.

Then Yuki showed his overly-concerned face. "Sayuri, you don't have to be with me, you know. Amaya can just as well be my partner... although..." he trailed off, sighing. I don't think he likes Amaya. He sat on the edge of my fence, his black cat tail twitching. "Well? You better?" he asked. "Ask Chie. I don't know." I mumbled. Chie flew over to his chara, and whispered something in his ear. The cat nodded, and turned to Yuki, who also nodded, and looked up to me. "I guess... you can stay..." he said. "Yes!" I hissed, punching the air. "Heh, you really are just a kid." he joked. "Yuki..." I threatened. "Oh, Yuki?" "Hn?" "What's your chara's name?" I asked. "Oh... Hitoshi..." he said. He sounded... embarrassed? Oh... "Wait, doesn't Hitoshi mean... 'even-tempered'? Does that mean... you have a bad temper?" I asked. It didn't seem like it. I guess he didn't like that fact known. He glared at me. "Don't make fun..." he said. "I wasn't!" I declared, waving my hands wildly in front of me.

We sat on the fence together, sometimes telling stories of random junk. He told a ghost story at one point, which made me scream, so he had a good laugh, which ticked me off, so I pushed him off the fence, hence he got a large lump on his head.

"Oh, Yuki?" I asked as he turned to leave. "What?" he asked. "You wanna come to my birthday party next week? Since my only friend was stolen, I just thought... Well, if you don't want to, naturally I would assume tha-" he put a finger to my lips, making me blush. "I'll be there." he smiled. "Oh, and I can see down your shirt." he said, waving as he walked away, leaving me tomato red, clutching at my shirt.

I went to my room, taking a shower, getting on my pajamas, brushing my teeth. I went downstairs to get a glass of water. There was a knock on my door. Yuki? I rushed to the door, and thrust it open. A small package was placed neatly on the doormat. Wrapped neatly in my favorite royal blue. A red satin ribbon adorned it, with a small card tucked underneath it. That same, unmistakable, spidery handwriting on it. I picked it up, and opened it carefully, tying the ribbon around my neck, and being sure not to rip the paper. There was a small golden box inside. I carefully opened the lid. A chain sat among mounds of fluffy velvet, a small lilly charm was at the end. Fastened under it was a dolphin. My eyes teared up. There was no doubting who this came from. I threw the paper at the side of the door. I kept the necklace in my hand, walked up the stairs, and turned out the lights. I cried myself to sleep...

_Sayuri-_

_I guess I have a lot of things to say to you. I'm sorry. I really, truly am. I chose a guy over you, but I won't take back my choice._

_I miss you, and I wish the old days were back. I guess you could say that this necklace _

_shows what we used to have. I'm so, so sorry._

_And happy birthday. _

_-Yoko_


	7. Aniela

**Willow, here, once again! Here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

The days until my eleventh birthday drew nearer. It was December. My birthday only two days away, when my Aunt's family arrived. Aunt Utau. My dad said that she used to have a sort of 'brother complex'. But a year or so after my dad got married, she met some guy, and they eventually got together. They had a daughter, too. But I hadn't seen her in years. Her name was Aniela Soma, as Aunt Utau had married Kukai Soma. Aniela is a polish name. Aniela had bronze hair, and violet eyes. I didn't know how she had turned out, though, as I hadn't seen her since I was four.

A black car drove into our driveway. An elegant, blond haired woman exited on the passenger's side, while a bronze haired man got out on the opposite. A girl my age followed the woman. Aniela. I ran to greet her, as she ran towards me. "Aniela! Long time no see!" I shouted. Aniela smiled. "Same to you!" she yelled. They lived all the way in Poland, so they didn't come down much. Do not ask me why they live in Poland, they just do. I think Uncle Kukai likes colder weather, or something along those lines. "Happy birthday, Sayuri." smiled my Aunt, leaning down to hug me tightly. "Where are Ikuto and Airon? I haven't seen them in such a long time!" she exclaimed. "Oh, they're coming. Dad should be here in about-" "Hey, Utau!" "-zero seconds." I finished, smiling up at my Aunt.

Utau dashed to embrace dad, while mum came out in an apron, white collard shirt and black pants. "Utau, Kukai! Hello!" she exclaimed. I thought it was rather strange. I knew that my uncle used to be with the guardians, so it made me curious to know how he and my Aunt had gotten together. Also, if the time came, who would he choose? Family, or old friends? If losing my Aunt was at stake, probably family.

"Ah, Kukai?" my Aunt asked, looking up from conversing animatedly with mum. "Yes, dear?" "Could you please get Sayuri's presents out of the trunk?" she asked sweetly. Kukai abandoned his talk with dad, and wondered off to the trunk. They had missed my last few birthdays, so there was no doubting- yup. There they were. A whole four years worth of presents. Dang.

Dad rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, as mum covered her mouth. "Oh, my." she whispered. What were they gawking at? They got me the same amount of presents every year. What difference was there? "Wow, Utau. You sure went overboard." said dad. My Aunt smiled. "We've missed Sayuri's passed four birthdays! I can't let that by! I needed to make up!" she exclaimed excitedly. She always was a strange character. Sometimes, she could be devilish and proud. Other times, angelic and cute. It made me curious as to whether or not she had charas.

As they stepped into the house with their luggage, the newly-introduced, cat-of-the-house ran between our feet. Her name was Yuko, which always reminded me of Yoko, which made me depressed. Aniela and I went to my room for a few minutes, to get her settled in the trundle under my bed, then we walked downstairs. I heard concerned voices coming from the kitchen. My Aunt, Uncle, mum, and dad were conversing worriedly over something.

"Have they tracked you all down yet?" I heard my dad say. "Yes, unfortunately. Since they fired me after you, Ikuto, my contract wasn't completed, either. We moved to Poland to try to hide, and because Kukai prefers cold weather, but..." "Yep. They found us. They employed our little Aniela, and so," he stopped. Probably for dramatic affect. My Uncle sure was stupid, sometimes. "We're going to be your new neighbors!" he exclaimed. There was dead silence as Aniela and I looked from one to the other. "No, seriously, Kukai, what's the plan?" my dad asked. "We moved here. That's the plan!" my Uncle said, exsaperated. "Well, I suppose that'll be good for Sayuri." my mum put in. "Ever since her childhood friend Yoko joined the guardians, the only 'kid' she's been in contact with is Yukio. And that bothers me sometimes." she said. I scoffed. "Oh, mum, when will you learn?" I murmured. Aniela giggled softly.

"Well, dinner's ready, so go get the girls." my mum said. Before we new it, my Aunt was coming out of the doorway. She turned on her heel, only to see our immensely guilty faces looking back. "Aniela!" she exclaimed. "Crap." she muttered. "Sayuri, you too!" "What, I do this every day." I said matter-of-fact-ly. My Aunt sighed. "Hm, I suppose I would have done the same at your age." she sighed. "Strange times, strange times..." she muttered. I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the term, 'good times'?" "Don't correct me!" she smirked. "Utau, I can hear your whole conversation!" yelled my mum. "Aw, mum, don't be like that!" I yelled back. "No, no. I'm just agreeing with Utau." mum chided. "Oh..." I said, surprised.

Aniela and I ate dinner quickly, and dashed up the stairs. We began chatting away. "So, do you have eggs?" I asked, excitedly. "Yeah! Here, take a look!" she exclaimed, picking up a small pouch. She took out two eggs, one a funny shade of green with a leaf on it, the other a off-white color with a flame on it. "Er... what do they stand for?" I asked. "That's simple!" she smiled. She pointed to the first one. "Love for nature..." she pointed to the next. "Destruction..." she said. "Oh!" I said. Destruction? "So... part of you loves to destroy things? That's cool." "I guess so..." she replied. "How come you have two? I only have one." I said, pointing to my desk where Chie sat, reading a book. "Some people have more than one, and you can get more at any time." she explained.

"Oh... um, when we were listening in... so, you're in Easter?" I asked awkwardly. "Oh... yeah. I completed the Star Pair. You?" "Ah, the Rose Pair. I got Yukio." "Oh, yeah, I've heard of him. My partner's name is Hiroki. He's cool." she said, smiling slightly. We went to sleep late, having chatted the whole night. As I went to sleep, I heard a faint whisper in my head...

"_Sayuri... pray for me... your would-be self..."_


	8. Crepe Stores and Park Benches

**Willow, again! hanks to all who keep reviewing! It's great to have some people who like it, and read it regularly! Enjoy!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

My birthday was finally here. A large cake stood in the middle of the room, along with a large pile of presents. It was a formal, thanks to mum and dad, but it didn't really matter. It was still a party, no matter how you dressed.

Aniela came with Hiroki, the guy who was in the 'Star Pair' with her. My Aunt and Uncle had finally bought and moved into the house next to us. Yukio came, also. I couldn't stop staring. Him in a tux was just to great. "Sayuri?" he asked. "Oh! Um, er... what?" I asked. "You're gawking." he sneered. I glared. "Don't flatter yourself, cat-boy." I retorted. He shrugged tossing his present in the pile.

And those were the only people that came, besides my Aunt and Uncle. But they don't count. We all talked while eating our cake, but I had to be very careful not to spill any on my nice, black, flowy dress. It went all the way to the ground, and had white lace rimming all the edges. I wore black gloves, and black boots that made me taller. My hair was done up in two, elaborate buns.

I was outside on the porch, admiring the fireworks that dad was having so much fun lighting and scaring mum half to death. "Ikuto!" she yelled. "Airon, come on! Let your hair down!" he called back. She laughed, and lit a match, lighting one of the biggest fireworks yet. I could see she had cat ears and tail, and a little red character was floating next to her.

Yukio silently stepped onto the porch. "Boo." he breathed in my ear. "Eep!" I squealed, trying not to turn around and slap him. "Happy birthday." he smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, good one." I said. The fireworks continued to go off in the background, loud booms of sparkling glitter. Yukio put his hand under my chin, turning my head towards him. "Yuki..." I tried to protest. But I didn't want to. He leaned in, and I was, too. I closed my eyes, and I could feel the eyes of Chie and Hitoshi on us. That embarrassed me immensely. Oh, well.

We were inches apart, when I heard the door behind us slide open with a loud, BANG! We both turned to see it, along with Yoko and Ai. Yoko smiled at me. "Izanagi said I could come and wish you a happy birthday." she said. "Oh." was all I said as a reply. "Well, um... happy birthday?" she said awkwardly. "Yeah. Happy birthday to me." I whispered. "Uh... yeah... Izanagi, want some cake?" she asked. "No. It's probably full of poison." he said, sneering over at me. I sighed. Whatever. I'm not arguing with it today.

_"So close! It was so sweet!" _I heard Chie whisper to Hitoshi. What, we had kissed before, right? I dunno. _"I know! They were so close!" _whispered Hitoshi back. I sighed, looking up at Yukio. He was frowning. Poor guy. We had been pretty close.

The night finally ended, and everyone went home. I trudged up the stairs, and took a shower, letting my muscles loosen under the hot water. I got out, changed, and brushed my teeth. I got into bed, and closed my eyes. The darkness overtook me. I fell into sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Five years later..._**

I shifted warily in my seat. Only two more minutes of class. But I had to meet Aniela at the Crepe store in five minutes. Why did they go so overboard? Well, there was nothing for it. I raised my hand. "Sir? I don't feel so well. May I go?" I asked in a falsely sick voice. "Oh, sure ya can, laddy!" replied the teacher cheerfully. "I'm not a dude." I said back. The class was giggling quietly. "Whatever you say, my lad." he said back. I smacked my forehead. He was so stupid.

I ran out of the classroom, the two long locks of hair I left uncut in the front flowing behind me. The rest of my short hair not bouncing at all. I dashed out of the school, the principal nearly seeing me. I jumped over the gate, and sped off towards the plaza. "Chie, can I change?" I huffed. "Of course!" she replied from within my bag. I grew wolf ears and a tail, hopping easily onto the brick wall. I sped across town. I was nearly there. Then, I sensed some X eggs. Aw, man. I stopped running, and took out my cell phone. I dialed Aniela. "Hello?" came her dignified voice. "Hey, Aniela." I said. "Oh, hey Sayuri, what's up?" she asked. "I came across some X's on my way over. I'll be a few minutes, yeah?" I said quickly. "Oh, sure. I'll wait for you!" she replied. "Kay, bye." I said, hanging up.

"Chie, character change!" I said. The background went dark behind me, a howl echoing across the open space. A sound like a drop of water, and Chie bounced into my hand, egg consuming her. She sank into my chest, as I leaped gracefully upwards. I spun around, a grey, jacket-like dress covering my body. The maroon underside showing slightly. Backless, white gloves held on by maroon ribbons appeared on my hands, and black boots covered my feet. Wolf ears popped up on my head with an eerie noise, as did the tail. I spun around, crossing my hands in the air. "_Chara Nari: Lone Huntress._" Chie and I spoke in unison.**(sorry, I just had to do that. Yes, her outfit has changed. It's because her general style has, too.)**

The X eggs came flying around the corner. I knew that since school was out, the guardians would be here any minute. "Sonic Netting!" I called. I opened my mouth wide, calling out into the space where the X eggs were. You could faintly see a shimmering net envelope them all. The net came towards me, and I picked up my school bag, taking out a rucksack. I stuffed the X eggs inside, then put it in my bag. I undid my transformation.

And then Izanagi, Yoko and Ai ran around the corner. Izanagi was totally out of breath. I'd heard he'd gained six pounds over the summer. I began to question if it wasn't true. "Yo, it. Yoko. Ai." I said, smiling. "Hand over- _huff_- the X- _huff_- eggs, no- _huff_- now!" said Izanagi, trying to sound assertive. "Sorry, no can do. And, I have a meeting at the Crepe store, so if you don't mind, I do tend to enjoy Crepes very much. I would quite like to have one now. So, I'll just be going." I said. I turned on my heel, Chie bobbing behind me, and left in the southeast direction. I opened the door, and immediately spotted Aniela sitting at the nearest table. I sat down across from her.

"Order yet?' I asked. She shook her head. Perfect timing, a waitress walked up to us. "What will it be?" she asked. "Two cinnamon and sugar Crepes, please."**(oh, how I do love Crepes, so.) **"I'll be right back with your order." said the woman. "So, Aniela. How's Easter been treating you?" I asked. She shrugged. "Same as usual. They're getting desperate, though. You know how at the beginning, there was only the Crescent Pair, Star Pair, and Rose Pair?" I nodded. "I hear they've added at least six more, and that's saying something. Don't they have enough fighters as it is? And that's not all. I hear that they turned down Amaya to be on the Flame Squad!" she exclaimed, the concept of this new gossip getting to her head.

"Well, it's no surprise." I said back. Our Crepes were put on the table, and I quietly thanked the waitress. I began to munch on a corner of my Crepe. "She is annoying, and immature." I said. Aniela nodded. "And," I continued between bites of sugary sweetness, "The Flame Squad is high-class. Only the elite get on that, and you have to be a certain age." I said. Aniela nodded again, apparently 'lost in the Crepe'. "How's Hiroki these days?" I asked. I knew that Hiroki was around the same age as us, but he didn't attend our school. "Oh, he's doing fine. Our group hasn't been doing well, though. Easter's running low on ideas to get X eggs out, in the first place. I hear they're going to start hiring singers like they did back in our parents' day. Both our mothers were forced into that stupid plan." she said, stopping abruptly to take a large bite of Crepe.

"How 'bout Yuki? 'Ow's 'e doin'?" she asked through a mouthful of sugar, cinnamon, and Crepe. "Actually, I haven't seen him since... a month ago. I think he had to do something special for Easter." I said sadly. "Why didn't you stop him?" Aniela asked, swallowing her Crepe. Only the tip was left now. "It's not my place to, Aniela." I replied sadly, contemplating my half-finished Crepe, as I heard Aniela order a chocolate-banana Crepe from the waitress. Aniela turned back to me, holding her Crepe with sparkly anime-eyes. "Whadaya mean, 'it's not your place to say'. He's your partner." she said, biting into the Crepe, successfully getting creamy milk chocolate on her face. "I don't control what he does, Aniela. Easter does. Besides, why would my opinion matter so much? It's not like I can just say, 'Yuki, don't go', and everything'll be happy and dandy again. He doesn't care about my feelings that much, as he's always teasing me. You know, come to think of it, he pushed me down on a couch just to tease me. I really did think I was in trouble for a second." I said, taking another bite of Crepe thoughtfully.

"He does that because he likes you, Ri." Aniela said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. 'Ri' was the new nickname she had recently come up with.

"He does _not _like me, El." I replied. As she put down her napkin, I saw the glint of the Humpty Lock on her chest. I had given it to her, since it didn't seem to work very well with me. She could purify tones of eggs with it at once, while I could only do two or three at my best. "Besides, I'm a tenth grader, sixteen, and he's twenty. Twenty, El! Come _on!_" I said. It's true. Yuki is now twenty. It amazed me when he called me up one night. "Hey, Sayuri. It's my twentieth birthday! Come over and celebrate!" The last five years seem to have flown by.

We stayed at the Crepe shop the rest of the hour, and in that time, Aniela ordered five Crepes. Cinnamon-sugar, chocolate-banana, sugar-chocolate, sugar-banana, and banana-cinnamon. The waitress gratefully shooed Aniela out, while I paid the bill, and handed a large tip to the waitress, who smiled at me, and said "Thank you! I've never had one person order so many Crepes in one go!" she exclaimed, cramming the thirty-dollar bill into her apron. I smiled, thanked her, and walked out.

"Christ, El, why so many Crepes? You have heard the rumor that Izanagi gained, like, six pounds or more? Do you want to head that way, too?" I said sarcastically. "No." she said, puffing out her cheeks. "I was just hungry." she pouted. "Whatever you say." I replied. I got to my house, unlocking the door with my house key. Mum and dad would be home late tonight...

The next morning was a Saturday. I dressed slowly in a grey knitted long-sleeved dress, with a small shawl that went just below my chest, and tied around my neck in a bow. I put on some black gloves and matching boots. Gloves were my thing now. Probably because the first thing Yuki ever gave me was a pair of silk gloves.**(and because the author enjoys speaking of gloves!:3) **

I picked up my school bag and riffled through it, getting out all that I needed for weekend homework. Unlike when I was young, I no longer ditch school, and work diligently to do well. However, I'm still just as violent and sarcastic as I used to be. I stuffed my school stuff into a leather shoulder bag, and stepped out of the door into the cool morning air. I walked casually to the park, and sat on a bench. I took out my algebra homework, and began to warily solve for x. I had completed half the sheet, when I heard a rustling sound from the tree to my right. I looked up for a moment, then looked back down, only to find my algebra sheet missing.

"What the-" I began. Then I heard a light chuckle from the tree. I got up, and walked under it, only to see my favorite cat-boy. He was looking over my algebra problems. "Yuki!" I called happily. He looked casually over his shoulder, smirking. "You're quite the nerd, now, aren't you?" he teased. "Jealous!" I teased back. He snorted. "Whatever." he replied. "Sense when did your style get so un-punk-ish?" he asked. "Not my fault you haven't been paying attention!" I said, putting my hands up. "I've been in Europe for the past month." he said back. I smirked. "Learn any French?" He looked surprised. "No. You?" he replied jokingly. "Actually, yes. We're learning in school." I retorted, proud of myself. "I'm nearly the top in my class." I said mockingly.

He began to question me about my life. "What else are you doing I'm not aware of?" he joked. "Um... I do dance. And, um... I take fighting lessons, but that's a requirement for people my age from Easter. Um... mum's teaching me to play Cello, and I gave my Humpty Lock to my cousin." I said. "What? Why?" he asked, surprised. I shrugged. "It was meant for her. She's much better at using it than I am. Besides, I think that something... bigger... is coming for me." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Wow, this is unfolding like a soap opera." he retorted sarcastically. "Ha, ha." "Yuki-chan, dear!" I heard from a distance. Yuki's head perked up happily. Oh, no, was it Amaya? No, his head wouldn't perk up _happily. _What on Earth was going on?

I saw a black haired girl with green eyes bound forward. A bag swinging from her side, and a black skirt twirling. Her hair was done in an elaborate, curly bun. "Yuki-chan! How are you?!" she exclaimed. She bounded into his open arms, and they kissed. My heart froze in place. All trace of happiness gone from my now horrified expression. The girl looked at me. "Oh, who is this?" she asked curiously. 'This is your worst nightmare.' I thought. "This is my old friend Sayuri Tsukiyomi." he told her. Wait, 'old friend'? I'm not, I dunno, 'good friend', or even just 'friend'? "Sayuri, this is Mitsuki Suihou. My girlfriend." he told me.

_That was the day my whole world stopped turning._


	9. Chess Master

**OK, so the last chapter was very sad. Mwahaha! I am soooo evil! Anyways, enjoy this next chapter. I will try to update one last time, but if I don't, this is the last update for two whole weeks! Fans, stay strong with me.**

_"Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place _

_In the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page, _

_As I look the other way,_

_I still try to find my place,_

_In the diary of Jane."_

_-Breaking Benjamin_

_The Diary of Jane_

A girlfriend? Why? He had always shown his affection towards me. I had only not accepted him because I had been ten. I thought that maybe when he got back, I would confess to him. That we would be together. But now... this girl. This stupid, idiotic girl. She had to go and ruin all of that. "Sayuri? You OK?" No. "Yes. I'm fine." I replied.

"Yuki-chan has told me so much about you!" exclaimed Mitsuki. I just nodded. "Well, I'm late for something, so if you don't mind, I need to get going." I said softly. I got up, stuffing my books and various sheets into my bag. "Hey, Sayuri-" Yuki called after me. But I was gone. I let the tears slowly spill from my eyes. I got home, hanging up my bag. I ran to my room. I broke down on the bed. Sobs escaped my mouth, and I sobbed the harder. I fell asleep on my bed, dreams of Yuki and Mitsuki haunting my head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up slowly, rubbing my eyes. Chie was sulking quietly at the window. I threw back the covers, only to see an egg. "Chie!" I called. "Yes?" she asked bitterly. I felt sorry for her. She had liked Hitoki. But, I had noticed an egg on the girl's belt. He was probably in love, too. She bobbed over slowly. "Ah, an egg." she said with no tone.

I picked it up. It was half black, half white. I set it down on my dresser, and went to take a quick shower. I felt absolutely horrid after my sleep. I came in, toweling my hair dry, only to see the egg shaking. So soon? Chie was eyeing it curiously. I walked over to it, setting down my towel. It cracked, and popped open.

The character inside wore a leather suit, half black, half white. She held a necklace with a black and white Rook chess piece on it. She had spiky white hair, and large red eyes. "Ah, mistress!" she declared, bowing low. Chie was taken aback. Were charas supposed to act like this? "Who are you?" I asked her. "I am the Chess Master, more commonly known as Amaterasu. You two are welcome to call me Tera. Sayuri-chan?" I nodded. "You are my new mistress. In your past lives, you have been known as The Guardian, The Master, and The strategizer." she said, handing over the necklace to me carefully. "You are the guardian of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key." she told me. "This necklace is typically called The Wall Piece." she finished. "Um... why?" I asked. She looked at me as though it was obvious. "Humpty Dumpty, and the Wall, mistress. He fell of the wall." she explained.

"Has it always been a Rook?" I asked. "No. My last mistress had the Knight." she told me. I put the necklace on. I knew it. Something bigger had been coming. "So, what's my job?" I asked. "You must protect the holders of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key at all costs. You must also see to the finding of the Embryo, and that it is found by the right hands. If you fail, the price may be fatal. But not just to you. The current holder of the Humpty Lock is none other than Ai Satomi. The previous holder of the Dumpty key was your father, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The current owner, however, is Yukio Takahashi." she finished. Yuki had it? I looked at the little character, to the necklace on my neck.

It all of a sudden began to glow white. "Erm, what's it doing?!" I exclaimed. "It's picking up a signal from the Dumpty Key. Obviously, the owner is in need of help." she said. I got up. "OK, Tera, Chie, let's go!" I said quickly, dashing to the door.

I got to the location where the glow was strongest. I really didn't want to see Yuki right now. Oh well. I spotted Izanagi on the other end of the field I was near, along with Yoko. I then saw Yuki in chara-nari, along with a girl who I recognized as his girlfriend in the chara-nari, as well. I quickly ran to the other end. Yuki spotted me after a minute. "Go away, Sayuri. Mitsuki makes up the Rose Pair now." he told me. Screw Mitsuki. "Go home." he told me. "No. I can't do that." I replied. "Tera, character change!" I called. "As you wish." she bowed.

**(I just have to do this again. It's really fun!XD) **The background formed a chess board, and I began to spin. Tera went inside her egg, and circled around me slowly until I stopped spinning. The egg slipped through my chest, and I turned around in a leap. A high necked shirt appeared, that ended below the chest. Two tails jutted back, and white ruffles trailed under one tail, while black on the other. Shorts formed, half black, half white, and leggings black and white. Long gloves that were black or white with red appeared, and a checkered headband formed on my head. I crouched down, to pose. "_Chara-nari: Chess Master._" we said in unison.

Yuki was looking confused. I bowed slowly.

"I am the Chess Master, protector of the holders of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key. How may I be of service?"

"_There's a fine line,_

_Between love and hate._

_And I don't mind._

_Just let me say that I like that._

_I like that..."_

_-Breaking Benjamin_

_The Diary of Jane_


	10. Go Home

**Willow here, again. This will be, I repeat, this will be, the LAST update until I return from camp... unless I've got time. But I can't make any gaurentees. Oh, by the way, who reading this hate Mitsuki? Review, and I shall think of some way for her to die. A strange, gruesome one. Or, a way to get left in some dump in some place. Or get dumped in a humiliating way. Your choice. Well, please enjoy this chapter of Gang Lilly.**

Yuki just stared at me. "W... why are you bowing?" he asked me. "It is what one does to another's supperior." I retorted harshly. Mitsuki smirked. I straightened. "It." I said, nodding. "Yoko." I nodded towards her. She simply looked down. "I'll ask you two once. Leave. Let them collect their X eggs in peace." I told them. I had to protect the holder... "No." said the it. I sighed heavily. "Then you leave me no choice. I must get rid of your character changes for a while." I said. He gasped, and so did Yoko. I raised my hand. "Sealed Move!" Yoko's chara-nari disappeared, and it's character change wore off. "What the-?" it looked down, surprised. "I didn't want to do it." I told them. "You won't be able to use character change or chara-nari for the rest of the day." I said.

"What?! But what if we find some X eggs?! We can't do anything without our character changes!" Yoko cried. "Live with it, people." came Yuki's voice. I turned to him. "Don't think I'm on your side alone." I spoke in monotone. "If the time comes, I must also protect Ai." I said. He gawked at me. Mitsuki made an angry face. I didn't get it. Out of all the people he could have been with, why did he chose the stupid fangirl?

I made my way back home. Then I remembered. Ah, crap. I gotta find a job, now. Easter kicked me out, thanks to Yuki. I doubled back and went to town. I saw a 'Help Wanted' sign hanging in a restaurant window. I walked inside, just to scope it out. The uniforms weren't too bad, compared to some I'd seen. And it seemed to be kind of fancy, the kind of place where the waitresses get large tips. I decided to go talk to the manager...

"Yes!" I said, punching the air as I walked out of the cafe. "Good for you, Sayuri!" Chie chided. "Yes. Wonderful job, mistress!" exclaimed Tera. I had my uniform draped over my arm. I had to come back at ten in the morning to start my new job. "Oh, you know what?" I asked Chie and Tera. "Hm?" mumbled Chie. "This is actually kind of exciting!" I said happily. "Yuki dumping you is getting to your head." she muttered. Poor Chie.

The next morning, I got up and slipped on my uniform. I long sleeved, white, button up shirt with a black skirt that reached about mid thigh. The manager had told me to pin up the longer locks of hair in the front, so as not to trail them in the food I would be carrying. I put on my necklace, and Tera attempted to hand me a chess piece hair clip. "No, she'll wear the wolf one!" exclaimed Chie. I'd never seen her so riled up. Was it because of Hiroki? "No, she won't!" argued Tera. "Yes, she will! Won't you Sayuri?" Chie asked as if all knowing.

"Well..." I trailed off. "What? You won't?" she asked, offended. "No." I said. She scoffed. "I'll wear both!" I finished. She smiled happily, and she and Tera handed over their clips excitedly. I pinned up one side with the chess piece, and the other with the wolf. Chie admired 'her side' merrily. "It compliments the shade of hair well!" she chided. I shook my head. "Whatever you say." I replied.

I got to the cafe, walking through the door while jingling the bell. The manager was fond of Antarctica, and so it was called Glacier__Cafe.**(I dunno, I'm out of names...)**I went into the back room, and put up my bag. I kept Chie and Tera with me. I had been serving for at least an hour, and gotten over fifty bucks in tips when I turned to greet the new people. "Good Morning, and welcome to the Glacier Cafe. May I take-" I stopped. Yuki. He was alone. "Where's Mitsuki?" I hissed. "Home." he replied. I glared at him. "You two live together. You must be pretty close. Engaged?" I asked frostily.

"No..." he said, surprised by my tone.

"Well, what would you like? I'm Sayuri, and I'll be your server this morning, as an acquaintance of mine got me fired from my old job." I said bitterly. He smirked. My heart skipped a beat. I blushed beet red. "Silly, I'm not here for the food. I need to talk to you." he said. "Well, you might as well get some food. I don't get lunch break for another hour. Then we'll talk." I said harshly. He nodded curtly, and I showed him grudgingly to his seat. "To drink." I asked tartly. "Water..." he replied, equally sour. "Eat?" I asked. "You're not a very good waitress." he retorted. "Well, I won't be expecting a tip, then." I said.

"Now, what would you-" "Say it nicer." he ordered. I sighed. This was so stupid. I put on a sarcastic smile. "Oh, great ray of sunshine, what would you, in all of your devine majesty, like to eat, in our most humble temple of food?" I asked, clasping my hands together in rage. He smirked. I knew he was doing that on purpose. "I'll have the lemon pie, if you will." he said teasingly. My eyes clouded over. Those reminded me of the good old days, when it was just me and him. He would tease me, I would tease back... "...ri? Sayuri?" I snapped my head up. "Oh, terribly sorry, your holiness. I'll get that right away." I hissed to him.

I went into the kitchens, only to be harassed by one of the male cooks who had taken a liking to me. Then, the other new girl bumped into me, leaving me to clean up the squashed lemon pie. I then had to ask the creepy cook again for yet another one, and he was smirking at me the whole freaking time, until I had to sock him softly in the jaw.

I came back a minute later balancing a tray on one arm with the water and pie, but was abruptly stopped by some old dude who asked me, "Where are the marshmallows?" "I'm sorry, sir. Um, we don't sell those here. But if you wanted to get some marshmallow crème pie, I'll be more than happy to take your order." "NO! I need marshmallows!" I sighed. "You know what, old man? This store doesn't sell marshmallows. We sell pastries, fruits, parfaits, and other various sweets. but we do not sell those individually packaged here. I'm sorry. Will you please exit the door to your left?" I asked, walking away. He hobbled over to harass another coworker..

I set the tray down. "What? I don't get a thank you? You don't know what horrors I had to go through to get those to you." I said. "Oh, what were those horrors?" he said bitterly, not believing a word of it. "I was harassed by a cook, bumped into by a waitress, had to clean up the mess, be harassed by the cook again, then this old dude asked me about buying marshmallows. and everyone knows we don't sell packaged marshmallows in the first place and he's still here!" I finished, breathless. He just stared at me. "Wow..." he mumbled, taking a bite of pie. I sighed. This was the worst first day ever.

Finally, it was lunch break. I had finally gotten rid of the old dude, and had to take care of a party of five old people who kept complaining that the food here was too sweet. So I asked them why they even came to a desert cafe in the first place, which earned me a storming crowd of old people leaving the building.

Yuki and I walked out of the cafe. We walked to the deserted edge of the park. I sat on the swing, edging back and forth slowly. "What is it?" I asked. "Why have you been acting so weird?" he sneered at me. Some way to ask. "I mean, I understand that bringing back Mitsuki might have been a shock, but-" I cut him off. "A shock?!" I yelled. Chie and Tera quavered inside my bag.

"You think that's all it was, do you? Just a shock?!" I yelled at him. "I waited for you. I waited until the day you got back, hoping, to see you again. When it would be the two of us! But no!" I screeched. "No! You had to bring that bit-" "Don't you dare!" he yelled at me. "Your being selfish. I wanted you those many years ago, but now I don't. I'm tired of waiting, Sayuri. Tired!" he yelled. Tears were clouding my vision. "You know what?! I was ten! I was ten, Yuki!" I screamed. Tears spilled down my face. "It wasn't the right time! I just-" "You're being selfish!" "NO!" I cried. "No." I whispered. "You are." I sobbed. He took a step towards me. "No!" i flinched away. "When I was too young, it was always, 'let's get together'. And you can't imagine how much I wanted that, Yuki, but I was too young! I decided I was going to wait! Wait until I got old enough. But... but then you left! And so, I waited. I waited that whole time. But you come back with this... with th-this... this person. And this person, she just... comes between us. You shoved me out of you life completely! And all that time... all that time, I had been waiting to... to..." "Waiting to what, Sayuri? What? I didn't not want to be with you, but you didn't want me! You're being stupid, and heartless, and I-" I looked up.

"I WAS WAITING TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVED YOU!"

It was silent. My chest was heaving up and down. My face turned into a grimace. "But now, I can't believe that I ever did. You have no respect for my feelings. And yet, I can't not love you, Yuki. But, you know what? Just... go home. Go home to Mitsuki." I said sadly, and I turned to walk away.

"_And I don't mind,_

_If you say this love is the last time._

_So now I'll ask,_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

_No."_

_-Breaking Benjamin_

_The Diary of Jane_

**So sad. Well, please review. If you don't, poor Sayuri will be even sadder. :3 PLEASE? Anyways, I'm off to camp! Yay! Tomorrow! Yay! See ya!**


	11. Mistakes

**Ha! In this one, you'll find out what Mitsuki's really playing at! She SEDUCES!! It was a plot! Mwuhahaha! Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter. And, no, Mitsuki is still, and always will be, a virgin, people.**

**- - - - - - - -**

_It had never actually occurred to me that Sayuri was in love with me. I had been sure, so sure that she would have ended up with someone else in the time I had been gone. Izanagi, maybe? I mean, her cruelness towards him could have been likeness. _

_I...guess I was wrong._

_Why had I moved on? I could happily be with her now, if it wasn't for my selfishness. I hadn't expected her to ever love me. She thought that I was a perverted trickster. I had always assumed that she would move on. But the other half had been selfish enough to believe that she was too violent and her style to out spoken that anyone else would want her but myself._

_We had always been together, so naturally I thought that someone as young as her just thought of us as close friends. Nothing more. When I left for Europe, I had imagined that if she had loved me, she would have told me then, to keep me from going. But, I guess she thought that it wouldn't have mattered, or maybe I no longer saw her that way._

_When I boarded the plane, I had had no idea that Easter had placed someone in Europe to guide me. When I did find out, I had had no idea that she would be a girl. When I met Mitsuki, I had been expecting much older, maybe. But her brilliant green eyes and midnight hair showed no signs of age. What I didn't like was that she was a 'giggler'. She laughed at everything I said, and was always implying that she'd be happy to go out with me._

_We spent all of our time together, and I began to miss Sayuri. I began to pretend that she was Mitsuki. I let myself be lured. I let it happen, and now I'm paying for it. I hadn't expected anything. _

_She would treat me to dinner, and after a while, I would treat her. We talked about our lives, and eventually we knew everything about each other. I began to think more and more about Sayuri. I couldn't get her out of my head, and my month wasn't anywhere near over. I could hardly bare it. And then it happened..._

_"Yuki-chan, dear? What's wrong?" Mitsuki asked. "I... I kind of miss Sayuri." "Sayuri?" she blinked. "Yeah. Her. I really just... want to see her." I sighed, sitting on my bed in the hotel suite. To my surprise, she gave a horrid cackle. She covered her mouth girlishly. _

_"Sayuri? Do you love her?" she giggled. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't. I shut it, grimacing, and turned my head the other way. She grabbed my face in her hands, turning me towards her. "That girl? I thought that you said that she didn't love you, Yuki-chan? Were you lying to me?" she simpered. _

_"No, but-" "You miss the girl who never loved you? You miss her?" she chided. "But, I-" "No. You aren't understanding." she purred in my ear. "Why miss her, the one who will never love you..." she stopped, smiling. "When you have one willing person, your own age, here?" she giggled._

_I sat there, for a moment. My head down in thought. She walked to the end of the bed, in front of me, and climbed on top of me. She leaned her face towards mine. I didn't pull away. Here was one person, who knew me, who was my age, and who loved me. Sayuri... I couldn't say the same thing for her. I gave in. I gave up. _

_I leaned forward, too. Our lips met. Hers weren't hesitant, like Sayuri's always were. I touched her lip with my tongue, and she opened up to me. But then I pulled away. I didn't want it to go any further. But, we were then 'together'. She smirked up at me, giggling playfully._

_"Stop thinking about her, Yuki." she purred, pushing me down. That whole night, I zoned out. She just lay beside me, wanting more than she had gotten. Her clothes not on the floor. Nothing. But I didn't say anything against being with her. I didn't mind. And that's where I went wrong._

_I had expected for Sayuri to be happy for me. Glad, that I would stop messing around with her and teasing her. But she had had the exact opposite reaction. She had been furious. Sad. Angry. I had gotten on her last nerve. I had made her crack. _

_She should have beaten me. Cursed me to the fiery pits of Hades. Spit on me. Torn me apart. But, she loved me too much. After all the thing that I had done to hurt her, she still couldn't walk away from me. She still put me first. She still would go through any pain if it meant I wouldn't have to. _

_But I deserve pain._

_She doesn't._

_I shouldn't have let Mitsuki's words get to me. And maybe things would have turned out better if I hadn't let Amaya's words grip my mind in the beginning. If I hadn't pushed her heart to choose. If I had just waited. If I had stayed with her. If I had shared my feelings. Anything._

_I gave up on the person who I was most in love with. The one person who truly knew my personality. The one person who truly cared. I gave up on her. I had broken her into a million pieces. I had stopped her world from turning. I had torn her heart and soul. I had done all those things, which pained me. And still, who was the person hurting most?_

_Sayuri._

_I'm so sorry._


	12. Chains

**Yes, the last chapter was sad. But don't worry! It gets worse. Anyhoo, onward we march!**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

I slowly opened my eyes. Huh? I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table. 11:30. Huh, that's strange. Aren't I supposed to-

"Holy Crap!" I shouted, sitting up in bed. My silver hair swirled around my face. I was supposed to be at work and hour ago. And here I was in my bed, sulking. Wait, what had I been so sad about? I remembered going to the park, and coming home. Heck, am I good at pushing things out of my mind, or what?

So, I had been at work, the old dude harassed me about marshmallows, then I got told off by some old people. Some ingrate thought he wouldn't thank me for his pie, then I went to the park with... um... Yuki! That's right. I went-

Oh.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I could barely see. My eyes were puffy and red from last night already. My mirror confirmed it. I was even still in my work clothes. My nose became stuffy, and I couldn't speak right. I called my boss.

"I'b so sorry. I can't comeb to work today." I said, my stuffy nose messing with my voice. "Oh, that's alright, Sayuri-san. You sound sick. Don't worry about it. I'll have Amaya-san fill in for you." he said.

"Amaya?" I asked. That name... Yuki's cousin. "Yes. She started last wednesday, but she has a different shift than you do." he said. "OK." I replied, hanging up. What was Amaya pulling? Why would she want to work at that cafe? Oh, heck with it. Why should I even care?

I went downstairs, and turned on the TV. I had been watching some sappy shojo romance drama, when I heard a knock on the door. I got up, and walked over to my apartment door. **(yes, she rented an apartment with some of her money from the cafe.) **I opened it, to see Yuki. He was wearing a plain black sweatshirt and jeans. Usually he looked better than this.

He turned to face me. "You look horrible, Sayuri." he said. Now, that just made me angry. "Great." I said sarcastically. I slammed the door in his face. "You should at least let him talk to you!" Chie whispered. Tera just hovered, looking edgy. "Sayuri! Open up!" I heard Yuki yell. I jumped out the back window, Chie and Tera at my tail.

I hadn't gone far, before Mitsuki appeared. Her black hair was done up in two elaborate side buns, which had numerous curls hanging down from them. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted me. And then, for the first time, I saw her chara clearly. She had bright red hair, which was done up the same way Mitsuki's was right now. Her eyes looked evil, and she had large bat wings. Mitsuki turned in my direction.

"I won't let you take Yuki." she said in her giggly voice. I said nothing. "I'll unlock... My heart!" Mitsuki chanted. A black light surrounded her, and she came out of the transformation wearing a tight black dress and high heels, with two large batwings, and her hair was still the same. "Chara Nari: Devil's Advocate!" she and her chara chanted. I changed with Chie.

We stared at each other, neither making a move. And I knew that I would probably get beaten to a pulp in my current state. Mitsuki raised her hands. "Fires of Hades!" she yelled, a ball of fire forming on her hands. She pushed it forward in one fluid movement, which was to quick for me to dodge. Chie was suffering too, at the sight of this chara that had stolen away her love.

I didn't feel like fighting. Maybe I would just die. I would be away from all of this. Attack after attack hit me, and I didn't want to be in control any more. I didn't want to have to think about it. I didn't want to feel anything. Just think about the times Yuki and I had, and have someone else do all the work.

_"That can easily be arranged." _I heard a voice say in my head. Tera was all of a sudden dragged into my body, the out fit changing to a black leather suit and boots, with wolf ears and tail. A boy appeared in front of me, about Yuki's age. He was wearing what Tera usually wore: A half black half white suit. His spiky white hair was even similar. He turned to me.

"You don't have to think about this anymore, Sayuri." he smirked. My eyes went blank, as a chain wrapped around both of my wrists, connecting me to him. I didn't have to think about it. I didn't even know what was going on. All that was going on in my mind was Yuki. And that was it.


End file.
